Summer Tour
by HotXbun
Summary: Sequel to Linc's Return. Follow XO-IQ on their Summer tour!


HotXbun: Welcome to day ten of my three year anniversary extravaganza! Today is all about Make It Pop!

This is the sequel to the one shot I posted last year. You should probably check that out before you read this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Make It Pop or Fancy by Twice. But I do own Ae-Sook Bae. My OC introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 1 Ms Bae

Sun Hi's POV

I excitedly ran into my room, where Corki and Jodi were.

"You girls are going to be so happy that I have a rich boyfriend", I stated.

"What are you talking about", Corki asked.

"Look what Linc got me as an anniversary gift", I said before holding up said item.

"Is that...a poster for an XO-IQ tour", Jodi asked in shock.

"Yep", I replied. "Linc has a family friend that's a tour producer! He showed her a video of us and she's arranged for us to go on tour this Summer!"

"Are you for real", Jodi asked.

"I'm for real", I replied.

With that Jodi and I started squealing and jumping up and down.

I then looked at Corki, who was not.

"Really Corki", I asked. "I know your calm to bananas ratio is much higher than mine but still!"

"That's because I think about any possible drawbacks before getting excited", Corki stated. "Like...has our parents given us permission to go on this tour?"

"Oh."

The Next Day

XO-IQ was at Club Ry Ri.

We were all on the phone with our parents trying to convince them to let us go on tour.

"Your boyfriend got you a world tour as an anniversary gift", my mother asked in shock.

"I know it sounds like I'm lying but I swear on my career as a star that I'm not", I said. "And you know that I only swear on my career when I'm being absolutely serious!"

"When is this tour", my mom asked.

"It's during the Summer so I won't miss school I swear", I replied.

"How long is it going to last", my mom asked.

"I...don't know actually", I replied.

"And where will you all be going to", my mom asked.

"I don't know", I replied with my head down.

"You can't expect me to let you go on a tour without giving me more details", my mom stated. "Give me more details and then we'll talk."

"You're not saying no", I asked in shock.

"I'm not saying yes either", my mom pointed out.

"So it's a maybe", I asked.

Then, I heard my mother sigh in defeat.

"It's a maybe", she replied causing me to squeal. "My ears Sun Hi."

"Sorry omonee", I apologized. "Thank you so much! Gotta go! Love you!"

"Love you too", my mom said before I hung up.

"I got a maybe", I revealed.

"Me too", Jodi replied happily.

"Me three", Caleb replied happily.

"Surprisingly I got one as well", Corki revealed.

"This is great", I stated happily. "Okay! The next step is getting a detailed plan on the tour to show to our parents."

"I loved detailed plans", Corki said excitedly.

"Of course you do", I said in annoyance.

Then...Linc walked in...with a lady?

She was Korean and had olive skin; black eyes and black hair tied into a bun.

She was wearing a blood red button up top; black dress pants; black high heels; a black blazer that was unbuttoned and glasses with a black frame and clear, rectangular lenses.

"Girls", Linc started. "And the boy. Meet your tour director!"

"My name is Ae-Sook Bae", said person replied. "It's very nice to meet you girls."

"It's very nice to meet you too", I replied. "I'm Sun Hi. I'm the lead singer, and that's the rest of the band."

"Hey", Caleb said in defense.

"Nice to meet you all", Ms Bae stated. "Now onto business. I'm going to get straight to the point. I watched your videos and I loved them!"

"Who wouldn't", I asked.

"However..."

"Oh no", I said.

"I need to experience what a live show from you guys is like before I decide to plan a tour for you", Miss Bae replied.

"Don't you worry Miss Bae", Caleb reassured. "We'll give you a tour you'll never forget!"

"How soon", Miss Bae asked.

"We can have one ready by tonight for you", Caleb stated.

"We can", Jodi asked.

"We can", Corki asked.

"We definitely can", I stated.

"Excellent", Miss Bae replied. "Then I will see you girls tonight."

With that Miss Bae left.

Then...Jodi grabbed onto Caleb's shirt and started shaking him.

"Are you crazy Caleb", she asked. "We can't get a concert ready by tonight!"

"At least not one that will impress Miss Bae", Corki stated.

"We can do this girls", I stated. "As long as we do it together!"

With that, we all sang 'Put It All Together' as we got everything ready for the show!

That Night

Third Person POV

XO-IQ were backstage getting ready for their concert.

Sun Hi was wearing a black, long sleeved top; a black, knee length, leather pencil skirt; black, high heeled ankle boots and black, heart shaped stud earrings.

Her hair was in tight waves and loose with a strand of hair being held up on each side of her head with small, black, heart shaped clips.

She was wearing black eyeshadow; black mascara; black eyeliner on her eyelids with winged up tips; dark pink blush; black lipstick and a small, black heart on her cheek.

Her nails were painted black.

Jodi was wearing a black, sleeveless top with 'XO-IQ' on it in silver, glittery letters; black jeans; black combat boots and a dark pink, leather cuff bracelet on each wrist.

Her hair was curly and loose.

She was wearing silver, glittery eyeshadow with black eyeshadow at the top; black mascara; dark purple blush and dark purple lipstick.

Her nails were painted black.

Corki was wearing a white, knee length, short sleeved dress with a black corset; black tights and black, knee length, lace up boots.

Her hair was straight and tied into a high ponytail.

She was wearing white eyeshadow with black eyeshadow at the top; black mascara; rose pink blush and rose pink lipgloss.

Her nails were painted white with black tips.

Caleb was wearing a dark purple, long sleeved shirt with 'XO-IQ' in black, leather letters on it; black jeans; black combat boots; a black, long sleeved leather jacket; black, leather, fingerless, wrist length gloves and dark purple headphones around his neck.

The back up dancers were wearing dark purple, short sleeved shirts with 'XO-IQ' on them in black, leather letters; black jeans and black combat boots.

The female backup dancers' hair were in high ponytails and they were wearing dark purple eyeshadow with black eyeshadow at the top; black mascara; dark purple blush and dark purple lipstick.

Their nails were painted dark purple with black tips.

"Okay everybody", Caleb started. "No pressure, but this could be our only chance to go on tour so please do not blow it!"

"Sure", Jodi said. "No pressure at all."

"Guys", Sun Hi said. "We can do this!"

"She's right", Corki agreed. "I hope."

"I am", Sun Hi said. "Now, Let's go do this thing!"

With that, XO-IQ went onto the stage and performed 'Fancy' by Twice.

And Ae-Sook liked it.

HotXbun: Yay!

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen next.

My Answer: Tour baby!


End file.
